Another Chance at Sunshine
by StefanEveryone3
Summary: I apologize I suck at summaries. This is a new love triangle between Stefan, Katherine, and Caroline. Takes place after Kaleijah is revealed. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I don't own TVD or any characters. This is my first TVD fanfic it's a Stefan-Caroline-Katherine triangle mainly because Elena and Damon annoy me so much right now but hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

He lay staring at the ceiling above him, her words ringing in his mind, "_And when I say friend, I mean friend." _That smirk that followed the groans that all of them voiced out. He should be focused on Elena's promise of consequences but all that runs through his mind is the fact that she had broken that promise of them being together again. He was infuriated as he got off his bed grabbing his car keys and racing down the stairs.

"Hey baby Bro where you headed off to?" He heard Damon ask with slurred words.

"Out," he replies before slamming the door shut as he walks to his red Porsche. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he couldn't just disappear on.

"Hey Stef I hear Elena's still off her rocker what's our move?" Caroline greets cheerfully.

"I honestly don't know Care. I just called to tell you I'm heading out of town for a bit," I reply driving towards the highway.

"Where are you going? If it's anywhere fun I want to come," she replies.

"Um… Care I would love to take you with me but I have to go talk to K-" he started to say but was interrupted.

"Oh Jesus Stefan you are not going back to get Katherine. Look I get it Elena's a bitch right now but that doesn't mean you stoop down to her level I mean I think the fact you hooked up with Rebekah was enough," she lectures through the phone.

"Care I just need to ask her one question I'll be back in a couple of days I promise," He replies.

"We better be back before prom," She says appearing in his passenger seat. He chuckles and hangs up his phone and begins driving again.

"Well we can't miss our crowning can we?" He asks glancing over at his best friend.

"Of course not we've… well I've worked way too hard on our campaign for us to not get our crowns," she says excitedly patting Stefan on the shoulder. "So are we headed to see the Queen Bitch or should me go somewhere else?"

At the moment Stefan had forgotten all about his hurt feelings and he turns towards Caroline and asks "How do you feel about California?"

"LET'S GO!" she yells in excitement cranking up Stefan's radio and rolling down her window. Stefan laughs and steps on the gas.

*A Couple Days later Caroline's POV*

I wake up in our hotel room Stefan's in the shower and my phone is ringing. I answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Caroline, Do you happen to know where my little brother is?" Damon hisses through the phone.

"And Good Morning to you too Damon," I reply standing up throwing my hair into a pony tail and walking over to the balcony.

"Just answer the damn question Barbie," Damon spits out.

"Well at the moment he's in the shower," I answer with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"And where would that shower be located?" he sighs into the phone.

"Not in Mystic Falls," I answer vaguely.

"Really? I never would have guessed," he sarcastically retorts, "Look just tell me where you guys are I need your guys' help with Elena."

"Sorry, Damon, you're going to have to handle that on your own," I say frustrated, "We'll be back for Prom. Bye Damon."

I hang up the phone and walk back inside just as Stefan comes out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

"Good Morning," I say cheerfully.

"Morning," He says pulling me into a hug, "Care, what do you want to do today?"

He's talking into my ear and it's hard for me to focus on what he's saying. I pull away from his embrace and look up at his forest green eyes. Ever since we got here he's been carefree and fun and this Stefan is really hard to not have feelings for.

"We can go to the beach," he suggests mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Fine but at some point we're going to have to eat," I say brushing past him grabbing my stuff for the beach. I turn around before going into the bathroom to see him with two blood bags in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want A or B?" he asks cockily. I shake my head and smile at him before closing the door behind me and quickly get ready.

*Stefan's POV*

I place the blood bags on the counter and go out on the balcony. Looking down at the waves and all the people having fun I realize there is no one I'd rather be here with but Care. I sit in one of the chairs and wait for her to finish getting ready when my phone rings. I might as well get this over with Damon's probably pissed I haven't answered his calls.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"California, really Stefan? And with Little Miss. Sunshine? It's like I don't know you at all," she says amused.

"Katherine," I say agitatedly, "What do you want?"

"Well I figured after my little confession about Elijah you would be really jealous I mean I did spend all those years checking up on you," She says and I can picture her twirling one of her long curls around her finger.

"Well…" I start to say.

"You were," I hear her speak from behind me. Honestly how many times is this going to happen to me? First Caroline in the car and now the Queen. I stand up and turn to face her.

"Okay, what the hell?" I hear Caroline say walking up behind Katherine.

"Nice to see you too Caroline," Katherine replies snarkily her eyes never leaving me.

"Stefan?" Caroline asks her arms crossed. God she looked hot when she was pissed off.

"Breakfast?" I ask shrugging the way Caroline says makes me look adorable in attempt to lighten the mood.

"No," she says flatly, "Your cuteness is not getting you out of this one, sir."

"It was worth a try though Stef," Katherine says turning around and walking back into the hotel room followed by Caroline. I run my hand through my hair and follow them in.

*Katherine's POV*

"Look, Care, I only answered the phone because I thought it was Damon calling again," Stefan says as he pulls the balcony door closed.

"Aww, is this your first fight, love birds?" I ask sarcastically.

"We're NOT love birds," Caroline spits out sitting down on one of the beds with her arms crossed.

"So then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I ask her walking over to Stefan and running my finger on his chest walking around him pulling my finger along with me. I feel his breath hitch for a second and then he regains composure and slaps my finger away.

"Not one bit," Caroline says grabbing one of the blood bags from the bedside table.

"Well I do," Stefan says starring at Caroline in disbelief.

"Good for you," she scoffs out at him.

"Ouch," I say patting Stefan's shoulder before sitting next to Caroline, "So what are our plans for today?"

"Well now I'm going to the bar," Stefan says angrily walking out the door.

"Great now look what you did!" Caroline exclaims throwing out her empty blood bag.

"Look I'm sorry for ruining your guys day of fun," I say with fake sorrow standing in-between her and the door, "Let me make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asks crossing her arms with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Um hello? Girls Day…. Duh," I say pulling out my black credit card with a smile. She rolls her eyes at me and I can tell she's holding back an excited grin.

"What makes you think I'd want to do anything with you?" she asks grabbing her purse and room key.

"Because we both want two things," I say, "One a friend who isn't a guy or a raging bitch with no emotions."

"And what would the second thing be?" She questions with a smirk.

"You'll know in time," I say linking my arm with hers.

I can see her mulling over the idea and finally she turns and gives me a devilish smile.

"As long as we're using your money," she says, "I'm in!"

*Stefan's POV*

I see them walking out of the hotel together arms linked and laughing. I wonder what they're up to. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone. This time I know it's not Katherine so I pick it up.

"Hello," I say annoyance spilling out in my tone.

"Well you actually answered mate," came a thick British accent through my phone, "Damon bet me you wouldn't answer even for your best pal."

"What do you want Klaus?" I say with a sigh.

"Well for starters I want to know where you and the lovely Miss. Caroline are," he says and I can imagine the smile on his face as he says her name.

"Klaus, if I didn't tell my brother where I was what makes you think I would tell you?" I ask before taking a sip of the burbon sitting in front of me.

"I was hoping you would ask," he says snarkily as his phone is passed to someone else in the room.

"Stefan?" she asks. It's Elena and judging by the sound of her voice Klaus isn't treating her like his precious blood bag she had been before but like he would most likely treat Katherine.

"So care to tell me where you are?" his devilish tone comes a second later.

"Not really," I say, "Have fun with her." I hang up the phone and I know that Damon is going to kill me when I get back.

I sit back and finish my drink and just before I can order another one my phone rings again.

With an annoyed sigh I answer, "What?"

"Oh look who finally answers," Damon says aggravated, "Do you know what's going on around here?"

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle Damon," I say placing some cash on the bar and walking out of the bar and towards the beach.

"Klaus has Elena, Stefan," he exclaims, "I can't handle that!"

"Of course you can," I say sitting down in the sand and fiddling with a couple of grains in the palm of my left hand.

"Why aren't you worried? Did you turn into the Ripper again?" he asks angrily, "It's Elena, Stefan! Not some chick we met at a bar."

"Damon, I honestly could care less about what's going on in Mystic Falls," I say standing up and walking towards the water, "You'll do fine, Care, and I will be back for Prom." I hang up the phone shoot a quick text to Caroline and throw my phone into the vast blue that reminded me so much of Caroline's eyes.

"Throwing your phone, real mature, Stefan," she says from behind me. Her voice brings an automatic smile to my face. I turn around quickly and replace my smile with a smirk.

"I see you and Katherine found some common ground," I say glancing at the bags in her hands.

"Let's just say she's Elena's new replacement," Caroline says handing me the bags.

I gasp in mock horror, "What I wasn't good enough?" I can see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips and she stops walking and turns to me.

"Stefan every time I try to do boy talk with you," she starts with a growing smile on her face, "You plug your ears and run away screaming how you can't hear me." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me along back towards the hotel.

"Well you were talking about how that guy had a cute butt," I say transferring all the bags to one hand and grabbing hers with my now empty hand, "No guy wants to hear about another dude's ass."

"Oh please! You were too busy checking out the waitress to even hear me talk about that guy," she says teasingly as we reach the stairs to our room.

*Katherine's POV*

I'm sitting in Caroline and Stefan's room waiting for them to comeback so we can have some real fun. When I hear them play arguing walking up the stairs I can't help but smile. Caroline brings out a side of Stefan I haven't seen in a long time and it's nice to see how well they complement each other.

"Was not," I hear him say as they reach the door.

"Was too," she counters opening the door and play shoves him.

"Was not," he says again closing the door.

"If Care says you were you probably were Stefan," I say looking up from the magazine I was flipping through.

"Great now there are two of you teaming up on me," he says dropping Caroline's bags by her suit case and hopping on the bed next to me. "Anything good?" He put his head on the pillow next to mine and is reading over my shoulder.

"Not really," I say flipping the page glancing over at Caroline who is filling three cups with some blood.

"So Stef, care to share why you chucked your phone in the ocean?" she asks turning around bring two cups over to us and sitting next to Stefan with her own cup.

"Well Klaus called," he starts, "He tried to find out where we are by using Elena as bait. Then Damon called and was all 'It's Elena, Stefan, not some girl. Blah blah blah.'"

"So that's grounds for chucking your phone in the ocean?" I ask setting down the magazine on the bed side table and turning slightly towards him.

"Not necessarily," he says sitting up, "but this is supposed to be a break from all the Mystic Falls drama."

"That may very well be true," Caroline says rolling her eyes, "But now they're all going to call me." She hits him in the arm and he shrugs.

*That Night Caroline's POV*

All three of us were sitting at a table in the bar; we were laughing and joking like great friends. It was amzing how much more fun we were having now that Katherine was with us. Stefan, looking execeptionally dapper tonight, went up to get us more drinks.

"Let's go dance," Katherine slurs out grabbing my hand and pulling me into the middle of the dance floor.

"What about Stefan?" I yell over the noise of the crowd.

"Don't worry about it," she yells back, "he'll find us."

We had been dancing for a while now and still no sign of Stefan. Katherine didn't seem too worried she was busy dancing with some guys. Suddenly two hands were on my hips and I was spun around. I was staring into those deep green eyes that I love so much. He pulled me in really close.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. I had to supress the shiver that would've gone through my whole body. I was incapable of forming words as his breath hit the skin on my neck so I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar and down to the beach.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me further down the beach.

"You'll see," he says turning back and smiling at me.

"Come on Stefan," I fake whine, "Tell me."

"Nope," He answers with a smirk. He pulls me up in front of him and covers my eyes with his hand. "Do you trust me?" He's whispering in my ear again so I nod. We keep walking and finally he brings us to a stop.

"Miss. Caroline Forbes are you ready for your surprise?" He asks turning me to face him while my eyes are still covered.

"Mr. Stefan Salvatore I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life," I answer mocking him.

He removes his hands from my eyes and motions to the little stretch of beach in front of us.

"I remember you saying that your Prom date was supposed to ask in a big cheesy romantic way," he says, "I hope this is big cheesy and romantic enough."

In front of us in the sand is "PROM?" written out in sea shells there's a picnic blanket and a bottle of champagne off to the side.

"Stefan I don't know what to say," I turn towards him my eyes filling with tears.

"God you hate it. I knew I should've…," he starts to ramble on but I stop him. I put a hand on his bicep and look at him. I'm still crying but there's a huge smile on my face.

"First of all I love it," I say and watch the worried look on his face dissapear, "Second we were going to go to Prom together even if you didn't ask me in the cutest way possible, which you did." He pulls me into the biggest hug ever and spins me around.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hope you guys like this chapter. :) I'll try to post something every night but I can't promise anything. **

*The Next Morning

Stefan's pov

It's like 6am and for some ungodly reason I hear Caroline get up and go hop in the shower. I roll over pulling my pillow over my head to try to block out the noise. I throw my arm out expecting an empty bed but instead my arm lands on Katherine's waist. She stirs after the touch and rolls over burying her face into my chest. I move my arm from her waist to my side, part of me wanting to leave my hand where it was on the small of her back; the other part worrying about what Care would do if she had seen what had just occurred. I open my eyes finally and am startled by the brown eyes starring deeply back into mine.

"Morning," I say sitting up so our faces weren't so close.

"I promise I wouldn't have bitten you," she says getting out of the bed pulling her hair into a messy bun. I get up and walk towards the balcony door knowing she has turned around and is now watching my every move.

"The sun should be rising in a couple minutes," I say my hand on the handle turning to face her, "Would you join me?" I hold out my hand waiting for her to take it; to feel the electricity flow through our touch.

Se he flashes a dazzling smile and instead of grabbing my hand walks by me and opens the door and walks out on to the balcony. Her robe was wrapped tightly around her and she looked stunning in the morning sun beams.

"Salvatore are you coming or are you to busy enjoying the view?" she asks snarkily turning around.

I step out onto the balcony and watch the rest of the sun rise next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Caroline asks from behind us moving to stand next to us.

"Not as beautiful as the two of you," I say charmingly and flash them, what Care dubbed, my to die for smile.

"Care, did that sound like a line he stole from Klaus?" Katherine asks teasingly.

Caroline does her cute fake thinking face where she scrunches her nose and purses her lips out ever so slightly. "It's possible but if it is one of Klaus's lines Stef definitely says it a lot better," she says linking her arm with mine.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head, "Well when Klaus tells me I'm beautiful it's charming on crack."

They both burst into a fit of giggles and I smile. I would never have expected these two to get along so well let alone all three of us having so much fun together.

*Katherine's pov

Stefan had left a couple minutes ago to make a breakfast run and Care and I were sitting on the balcony enjoying each other's company.

"So where'd you and Stef run off to last night?" I ask remembering why I had chosen to stumble into Stefan's bed last night rather than stick to the plan of sharing a bed with Care.

"He surprised me with like the cutest way to ask a girl to Prom," She says excitedly grabbing her phone and opening some pictures. There was a picture of the two of them cheek to cheek looking awfully coupley with 'PROM?' spelled out in seashells in the sand behind them. They were cute and obviously they both felt something for each other but then there was the whole thing this morning when Stefan threw his arm around me. It felt like it did before he found out what I was, before I had to compel him not to be afraid of me, it felt real.

"HELLO," Care yelled waving her hand in front of my face, "Earth to Katherine. Stefan's back." She pulls me up out of the chair skipping into the room, dragging my behind her. She stops next to Stefan letting my hand go and wrapping her arm around Stefan's waist. I felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly covered it before Stefan could see.

"I was just telling Kath how you asked me to Prom," she chimes out.

"Did you also tell her that you told me if I wasn't there for our crowning you would stake me?" he says teasingly wrapping his arm around her but looking straight at me.

She scoffs and play hits him in the shoulder. He glances at her out of the corner of his eyes and gives her a smile.

"What no hug Katherine?" he says returning his focus back to me.

"Oh Stef you know I'm not the hugging type," I say teasingly and instantly regret it. As soon as I say those words Care yells for a group hug and pulls me in. All of us being forced to hug at once. I guess it wasn't so bad we are all ….friends…. I think.

*Caroline's pov

Stefan and I were cleaning up from breakfast and Katherine was in the shower. All of us have been unusually quiet. I couldn't decide if it was because of the hug or because of the underlying feelings all of us were trying to burry. I know Kath still has her thing for Stefan and to some extent Stefan reciprocates her feelings. On the other hand I can see Stefan's feelings for me go from being best friend feelings to something much deeper and everyone knows I used to have a thing for him. This whole thing is confusing I wonder if this was what it was like for Elena.

"If you're trying to figure out the answer to all of life's questions the answer is 42," Stefan whispers into my ear resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks Einstein," I tease wishing we could stay here like this forever.

"It won't end," he says turning me to face him, "When we go back to Mystic Falls we'll still have this much fun."

"I wasn't thinking about that," I say shifting my weight.

"Do you want to share what you were thinking about?" he asks cupping my hand in his.

"No. But I do want to do this," I reply wiping some of the whipped cream from our pancakes on his face. I quickly move out of his way using vamp speed and I turn and see him wipe the whipped cream off his face and shake his head.

"Oh it's on now," he says speeding over next to me and hitting me with a pillow he must've picked up on his way over. I speed away and pick up my own pillow.

"Bring it on, Stef," I say with a playful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

*Stefan's pov

Care and I had broken every single pillow in our room. We were laying on the floor laughing. Suddenly I when I turn to look at her I am taken back by her beauty. The way the sunlight hits her golden locks and her face is lit up with her laughter. I slowly stop laughing and just smile at her she notices the lack of my laughter and turns to face me.

"What?" She says a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," I say reaching over and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "It's just you look incredibly beautiful right now."

"Stef-" She begins to say but I cut her off. I place my hand on her cheek and instinctively I lean in our lips just inches apart.

"Care don't fight it," I say and she sighs and closes her eyes. We both lean in and our lips meet. It's a burst of electricity a feeling that I want to feel forever. Our kiss starts off slow and then turns into a more passionate, hungry kiss.

*Katherine's pov

I walk out of the bathroom having finished getting ready and I am startled by the state the room is now in. There are feathers everywhere and discarded broken pillows all over. I take a couple of careful steps and see Care and Stef making out on the floor by the beds.

"Well you guys are definitely cleaning this up," I say a teasing tone covering up the jealousy I feel inside.

Stefan and Caroline separate and jump up using their vamp speed.

Care clears her throat and smooths out her clothes. "Um I can clean up and you guys can uh go catch up," she says looking uncomfortably between us.

"Meaning I'll be carrying her bags while she compels a bunch of store clerks out of their most expensive things," Stef says nonchalantly acting as if nothing had been going on when I had come out here.

"Pretty much," I say grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Dinner tonight. You and me, Care," he yells back to her before I close the hotel door.

We have been shopping for a couple hours and I was just coming out of the fitting room when Stefan shoves me back into the dressing room, covering my mouth, and closing the door.

"Shhh," he says removing his hand from my mouth, "Rebekah just walked in."

"What's she doing here?" I whisper turning to the mirror to fix my hair pretending that the news isn't that big of a deal.

"I don't know but I don't think she's going to be leaving anytime soon," he says, "there's also no way for us to sneak out of here."

"So we're stuck in a dressing room together for god knows how long with nothing to do," I say turning back to him an idea forming in my mind.

"I guess," he says his eye brows knotting together skeptically.

"We could make this more interesting," I say my fingers playing with the top button of his shirt.

"We could but," he says shoving my hand away from his body, "we won't."

"Why not Stefan? You can make out with Care but you can't have a little fun with me? Last I checked you were flirting with both of us and don't even try to deny that you loved it when I cuddled up to you this morning," I say my hand back on his button.

He stares at me a gleam of anger in his eyes. I can tell he's thinking that I'm manipulating him, using him the way I've used Damon and Elijah and Mason. I've never used him for my personal gain. I only compelled him to not be afraid of me was that such a terrible thing to do? Suddenly he shoves me up against the mirror our faces extremely close and I can smell his warm earthy sent.

"Katherine," he says my name slow and seductive moving his lips even closer to mine. His lips brush against mine as he continues, "I'm not going to screw up whatever is going on between Care and I by pulling a Damon and letting you wrap me around your little finger."

He stays in this position his eyes burning with determination when I spin us around so he's the one against the mirror.

"Stef," I say my lips brushing against his tormenting him the way he had tormented me, "I think Caroline would totally be on board for a threesome." I step back from him and peek my head out of the dressing room and see Rebekah's blonde hair wisp out of the door and down the sidewalk. I grab his hand and pull him out of the store seeing as he is semi paralyzed by my words. He doesn't really do anything until we are back in the hotel room and he sits on the bed. He sits quietly as Caroline chirps away about the news of Rebekah's arrival and all of the new Mystic Falls drama.

**AN- Next chapter we'll see what Care has found out and we'll also see how what Katherine said to Stef will affect Steroline's "romantical" dinner. Love all you guys. If you have any suggestions I'm always willing to listen. Thanks for reading,**


End file.
